Cinco Razones Para No Dejarte
by zraion
Summary: La llegada de una persona, le hará ver la vida de un color diferente. Ahora, una serie de eventos le hará recordar los motivos para no dejarle ir.


_Anoche te escuché nuevamente. Entre lágrimas y desconsuelo escuche de nuevo un "No lo merece". Y es verdad, no lo merezco, pero no puedo hacer nada. Soy un maldito bastardo, egocéntrico y egoísta que no puede separarse de aquello que hace que su vida no sea tan miserable pero que a su vez la vuelve un completo infierno._

_Aún no puedo creer lo fácil que llego al cielo mientras que las llamas de infierno me abrazan. Cada vez que te siento cerca es como alcanzar el nirvana, mas es lo máximo que podría aspirar de ti; pero vuelvo a la realidad de un latigazo tan certero como tu mirada llena de miedo, rabia y desilusión o esa voz que ahora es vacía cuando te diriges a mí. Ahora que lo pienso, ya nada queda dentro de mí más que tú. Con solo escucharte o verte siento que millones de agujas traspasan mi cuerpo. De un tiempo a esta parte me siento la persona más ruin y miserable de este planeta gris, pues una parte de mi ser siente dicha al saber que solo yo puedo ocasionar todo ese daño en ti._

_Aún recuerdo aquellos días en los que tontamente soñaba con darte un beso. Si, sé que suena a una tontería pero era la primera vez que algo así me sucedía. Aunque ahora ya no puedo conformarme solo con uno. Cuando entre en la etapa de "reconocimiento del mundo" todas las personas para mí eran fotografías en blanco y negro. Las pocas personas que recuerdo en color ya no están conmigo. Sí, me refiero a mi familia, mis padres. Aquella que perdí cuando apenas era un niño. También tú la perdiste, aunque eras mucho más pequeño que yo y por eso no los puedes recordar. No puedo olvidar que después de aquel trágico suceso, todos me miraban con pena y solo algunos me ignoraban. Cosa que casi agradecía. Casi._

_Por esa época no podía entender la actitud de los niños. Aunque era un niño como ellos, solo que más débil dentro de mi propio criterio. Los niños pueden ser muy crueles aun cuando dicen que son la manifestación inocente del ser humano. Sus burlas y rechazo – aunque no me afectaran del todo – me hicieron madurar y no dejarme de nadie, pues sabía que al dejarlo solo haría que nadie me respetase. Tiempo después nos conocimos y todo se fue a la basura porque tú me hiciste ver el color de la vida y el color de la esperanza. Ahora es cuando deseo no haberte conocido nunca. A costa de mi propio dolor, porque sé que si nunca nos hubiésemos visto en aquel parque yo no sería capaz de distinguir más allá del gris pero no sufrirías tanto por mi causa._

_Hace casi dos años – en tu cumpleaños número 15 – te pedí que seas mi novio a pesar que te llevara por poco más de cuatro años. Tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por la emoción y aunque mi rostro no reflejase nada, por dentro me estaba muriendo pues tú te mantenías callado. Finalmente me abrazaste y me dijiste "Claro que si, Itachi". Te alcé entre mis brazos y te besé como siempre soñé hacerlo. ¿Lo recuerdas, Naruto? Espero que sí, porque ese fue el momento más feliz de toda mi vida. Lo que creí el inicio de nuestra feliz vida juntos. Pero me equivoqué._

_¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no quieres escucharme? Sé que reaccioné de la peor manera, pero por favor trata de entenderme. Ese idiota te estaba besando y yo sentí que todo volvía a ser gris. Sé que debí enfrentarte pero no tuve valor. Tú eres un niño aun ¿qué podría decir yo? Si estabas en todo tu derecho de estar con personas de tu edad. No me lo dijiste hasta hace poco tiempo, pero la distancia entre los dos ya era demasiada como para que mi orgullo me permita hacer algo._

_Como sabrás ahora, mi familia era dueña de una corporación que estuvo a punto de desaparecer por causa de un innombrable; pero logré sacarla adelante, pues no solo era mi futuro sino el de muchas personas que dependían de ella. Gracias a eso – después de dos meses de hacernos novios - conseguí ser tu tutor legal, sacarte de ese internado y te llevé a vivir conmigo._

_Casi dos semanas antes de tu cumpleaños número dieciséis fui a la escuela por ti. Llevábamos cerca de ocho meses viviendo juntos y era tu primer cumpleaños conmigo, como familia. Esas últimas semanas estábamos muy ocupados cada uno metido en sus asuntos y faltaba tiempo para nosotros, quise compensarte un poco de ese tiempo pasando tiempo de calidad juntos. Bajé del auto y cuando me disponía a saludarte, vi que venias con el mismo pelirrojo de siempre y aspiré profundo, pues me dijiste que era tu mejor amigo. La escena que siguió me dejó congelado por completo. El pelirrojo te tomó por los hombros y te besó. Lo peor es que tu no lo alejaste. No sé qué sucedió después ya que con prisa me metí al auto y pise el acelerador y me dirigí a la corporación._

_Después de ver esa escena, estaba furioso contigo, conmigo y sobre todo con la vida pues me estaba quitando lo más valioso que tenía. Me preguntaba ¿Por qué? ¿En que estaba fallando? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Sé que estaba siendo irracional, pero en ese momento era mejor trabajar para calmarme y luego hablaríamos en casa._

_Llegue tarde a casa y estaba algo ebrio debido una reunión fuera del trabajo. Estabas acostado en el sofá con tu playera llena de dibujitos de ramen y ese short pequeño. Y toda esa ternura que sentí al inicio se volvió deseo. Nunca en esos meses que estuvimos juntos tuvimos algo de intimidad. Siempre sentí la necesidad de algo más, no lo niego pero no estabas listo aun. Tus ojos me lo decían. Pero esta ocasión fue diferente. Quería sentir que eras mío, borrar de tu piel cualquier tacto que tuvieses del pelirrojo o de cualquiera pero sobre todo quería saber que me amabas._

_De un momento a otro estuve sobre ti, besándote, mordiéndote y tú medio dormido respondías. Cuando estaba tocando tu piel debajo de la playera fue que despertaste. Tú primera reacción fue apartarme y yo me enfurecí. No recuerdo que fue lo que me decías tratando de hacerme reaccionar, solo era yo. Sujete fuertemente tus brazos sobre tu cabeza y te aprese con mi cuerpo. No dejabas de removerte para que te soltase pero no podía y tampoco quería. Te desnudé completamente y empecé a mover mis caderas sobre ti aun con la ropa puesta. Estaba por abrir mis pantalones y te quedaste quieto, casi no sentía tu respiración. Escuche en un susurro, algo que aún provoca una opresión en mi pecho. Recuerdo claramente que dijiste "Termina de una vez, porque luego de esto yo ya no estaré" y en medio de mi ceguera creí que me dejarías por ese intruso. Ese que te alejó de mí. Explote y te abofeteé recordando nuevamente ese maldito beso. Me miraste y sentí un hueco en mi estómago. Era dolor, miedo y a la vez decepción. Volteaste el rostro lleno de lágrimas y con la misma voz me dijiste "Yo… te amaba". Luego de eso te solté como si quemaras y corriste rápidamente a tu habitación, cerrando por dentro. Me quede ahí pidiendo perdón y llorando como nunca lo había hecho._

_El día que le siguió a aquella noche, estaba muy desorientado y me dolía la horriblemente la cabeza; pero como si fuera un castigo me llegó uno a uno esos recuerdos atravesándome el pecho como si fueran lanzas. Corrí de inmediato a tu habitación y no estabas. Creo que sentí invadirme de pánico. Sabía que hoy tenías clase. Recordé vagamente lo que dijiste y abrí de un solo golpe tu closet. Pude respirar más tranquilo cuando vi que no faltaba tu ropa, pero la angustia no pasaba. Ese día llamé a la oficina para que mi asistente termine trámites pendientes, no estaba en condiciones de tomar ninguna decisión._

_Tenía la necesidad de hablar contigo, aunque la verdad no tenía idea de que decir. Todavía no puedo creer que haya sido capaz de dañarte. No puedo perdonármelo, no me sorprendería que tú tampoco lo hagas. Por primera vez desde que desperté me fije en todo el desorden que provoqué en la sala, decidí ordenar un poco luego de lo cual fui a la cocina a tomarme una taza de café. Cual no fue mi sorpresa al ver la mesa servida para dos con mi platillo favorito: "Pato en salsa de Naranja". No pude evitar derramar lágrimas y sonreír a la vez al pensar que tú también me echabas de menos. Me siento el ser más infeliz de la tierra. Preparé un almuerzo ligero y me puse a trabajar en casa._

_Cuando llegaste de la escuela, te sorprendió verme y pude sentir tu angustia. Te vi parado en el recibidor, con los ojos vidriosos mirándome fijamente. No negare que me dolió. Me lo merecía, lo sabía pero eso no lo hacía mejor. Me levanté del sofá y me dirigí a mi habitación. Note tu estremecimiento y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos con dolor. Solo llamé tu atención para decirte que la merienda estaba en el horno y que no cenaría. Y así pasaron esos tortuosos días. Días donde estaba yo levantándome temprano y llegando a casa lo más tarde posible; mientras que las ocasiones donde nos encontrábamos en el desayuno tú solo me mirabas con ese miedo, odio o que se yo. Claro, eso era las pocas veces que lo hacías. Esa voz vacía con la que te dirigías a mí las pocas veces que nos cruzamos. Dios, era tan difícil para mí no entrar a tu habitación para reconfortarte cuando llorabas en un afán de liberar tu alma. Y saber que era yo quien lo provocaba, me hacía sentir una contradicción. En un par de ocasiones quise disculparme, hablar contigo; pero no me dejaste. No quería causar más daño, así que ya no insistí. Además ya no tiene caso. Lo he estado meditando y tomé una decisión. Una que duele tanto que preferiría morir, pero ya no puedo seguir siendo egoísta. Ya no puedo soportar tu sufrimiento amarrándote a mi lado._

* * *

Hoy cumples 16. Este será mi último intento, porque a pesar de la decisión que tomé no puedo resignarme; así que decidí pasar a recogerte. A pesar de lo que sucedió, aun cuando tenía la espina clavada respecto a ese pelirrojo. Yo todavía quería pasar contigo tu cumpleaños. Porque a pesar de cualquier cosa, mantendré mi promesa hacia ti.

Llego a la entrada del edificio y salgo del auto para esperarte bajo la sombra de un árbol. Nuevamente esas imágenes ¡Maldición! Esto me va a volver loco. Miro el reloj nuevamente. Creo que estoy algo impaciente, aunque por ti esperar no tiene importancia. Levanto la vista en el momento en que sales por la puerta de aquel edificio. No tienes buen semblante aunque no sé porque me sorprendo. Pero a pesar de todo veo tu magnifica sonrisa y siento una profunda tristeza al saber que es ese pelirrojo el que te la está provocando. Ambos se detienen a pocos metros de donde me encuentro, dándome una perfecta vista de sus acciones, al parecer aún no se percatan de mi presencia. Ese maldito pelirrojo te toma de las manos acercándote a su cuerpo, te abraza y acaricia tu suave cabello rubio, lo aspira, juega con él. Soy un maldito masoquista. No puedo seguir viendo, pero me obligo a ello. Necesito saber qué camino seguir. Aun cuando vea todo nuevamente como en antaño, necesito poder dejarte ir. Y si para eso tengo que arrancarme el corazón, que así sea.

Mi mundo se detiene cuando acerca su rostro al tuyo y tú no haces nada por detenerle. Esto es suficiente para mí. Antes de verte besarlo nuevamente decido acercarme, porque aun sé que necesitamos hablar y por eso me separo lentamente de mi refugio para dirigirme hacia donde están ustedes.

_Naruto – te llamo suavemente._

Al oírme te separas rápidamente de él y me miras totalmente sorprendido. Tal parece que no puedes creer que esté frente a ti. Casi como si te importunara mi presencia. Me trago el dolor ante mi último pensamiento, pero no puedo evitar que una imperceptible sonrisa de amargura cruce mi rostro. Estoy casi seguro que intentas decir algo, pero inmediatamente me doy media vuelta. Doy una mirada de reojo a tu compañero y puedo ver sus fríos ojos aguamarina fijos en tu rostro mientras sus manos intentan alcanzarte. Cierro los ojos rápidamente, creo que es suficiente martirio para toda una vida. Además siento que no puedo retener por más tiempo las lágrimas; pero no pienso derrumbarme frente a aquel que me quitó lo único que me quedaba. Aunque si lo pienso de una manera fría, fui yo el que lo arruiné todo ¿no? Tal vez ese será el pretexto. Ahora estoy siendo estúpido. Necesito relajarme un poco.

Hago un simple movimiento de cabeza para indicarte que me sigas, aunque no sé si me viste o me seguirás; también tengo que reconocer que poco me importa. Me siento en el auto y enciendo un cigarrillo. En estos momentos me hace tanta falta que no me importó romper esa promesa que te hice en medio de besos. ¡Dios! Esto es tan difícil. Respiro repetidas veces para calmarme, al parecer te vas a quedar. Enciendo el auto y cuando estoy a punto de arrancar escucho el ruido de la puerta de copiloto siendo manipulada. Estoy tentado a abrir la puerta trasera; pero necesito tenerte cerca el mayor tiempo posible. Es algo estúpido pero no puedo hacer más, simplemente te amo.

Abro la puerta del copiloto y entras rápidamente. Te susurro un _"Feliz cumpleaños"_ y arranco el auto. En cuanto escuchaste mis palabras rompes en llanto, pero te ignoro. Se me hace difícil creer que seas tú el que llora, cuando soy yo el que te ha perdido. Enciendo mi Ipod para distraerme mientras me dirijo a casa.

Cuando entramos a casa, soy el primero en hablar.

_Naruto, tenemos que hablar_. – digo de manera firme y lo más frio posible. Necesito ser fuerte, no quiero que te lleves una imagen tan patética de mí. Me siento en el sofá cerca de la ventana después de coger una cerveza fría. Es curioso, ahora que lo pienso siento que todos mis malos hábitos aparecieron de pronto.

… - Te sientas delante de mí manteniendo tu cabeza baja, pero aun sigues llorando.

_Bien. Empezaré por lo que sucedió hace algunas semanas_ – tiemblas perceptiblemente, no sé si por el tono de mi voz o por los recuerdos de esa noche – _Naruto, no me pienso justificar - después de todo sé que fue imperdonable - pero aun así te pido que me perdones_– dije sonando lo más sincero que pude. El efecto que mis palabras provocó en ti te hizo levantar la cabeza rápidamente, mirándome a los ojos. Al parecer pudiste dejar de llorar.

_Quiero que entiendas que esa noche salió a flote una parte de mí que siempre quiso estar contigo de esa forma, pero que nunca hubiera dejado fluir sin consentimiento tuyo y menos de esa manera tan irracional_ – te viste sorprendido por mi confesión, pero no pudiste evitar sonrojarte – _Tu eres casi un niño aún y siempre te he cuidado aun de mí mismo, pero estaba muy estresado y me sentía muy confundido, pero sobre todo profundamente dolido. No me estoy justificando Naruto, pero tampoco quiero que pienses que ocurrió porque era un asunto que me quitaba el sueño y que lo hice deliberadamente. Bueno, eso y mi estado de ebriedad hicieron el resto. Y te juro que nunca más volverá a suceder. Y ese es el otro motivo del cual …_

¿_Con… confundido, dolido_? – preguntaste algo perdido.

_Si_ – di una profunda calada a mi cigarrillo y le dije con toda la serenidad que pude – _No creí tener que mencionarlo, pero aquel día fui a recogerte a la escuela_ – te pusiste súbitamente muy pálido – _Por tu aspecto deduzco que sabes a lo que me refiero._

_Itachi, deja…_

_No tienes que decir nada_. – Dije de manera tajante – _Hoy necesitábamos aclarar ciertos puntos, por eso es que fui a recogerte. Con lo que vi es más que suficiente, no tienes que dar justificaciones, Naruto._

_Dijiste que necesitábamos aclarar, eso también me incluye._ – dijiste rápidamente algo asustado –_ Así que déjame explicarte. Yo no…_

_No me estas entendiendo_ – Le corte con una sonrisa prepotente – _Lo que tenemos que aclarar va a ser tu situación de aquí en adelante._ – tu rostro me muestra tu confusión. –_ Como te dije, me ha quedado claro tu gusto por relacionarte con "chicos" de tu edad. Me hubiese gustado que lo hablásemos antes, pero ahora ya no hay nada que hacer. Lo que me urge hablar contigo es con relación a tu independencia._

_No_… - susurraste. Me miras con tus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Juro que me rompe el alma verte así, pero tengo que ser fuerte. Por ti, siempre por ti. No quiero que pienses que voy a desentenderme de ti. Me levanto del sofá y me dedico a mirar por la ventana, ya que me es imposible sostenerte la mirada. Es curioso, no puedo evitar pensar que estoy en una junta de negocios.

_Como sabes soy tu tutor. A pesar de que el estado me manda una mensualidad para cubrir tus gastos básicos, estos no alcanzan para que tengas una buena educación además de otros factores. Por eso pago la mejor escuela, a la que te inscribí una vez que nivelaste tus conocimientos. Claro, posteriormente lo hare con la universidad que más te agrade. No estoy diciéndote esto con el fin de reprochártelo, pero necesito que te hagas una idea de que no voy a estar toda la vida pendiente de ti, simplemente te estoy dando las herramientas necesarias para que seas alguien de provecho. Oficialmente tienes 16 años, el próximo año iras a la universidad y necesitas acostumbrarte a tomar tus propias decisiones._

_Por… por favor… No lo hagas… Itachi, no me..._ – me dices entre lágrimas. Pero ya no puedo, no quiero escucharlo.

Doy media vuelta para mirarte directamente. - _Prepara tus cosas, porque dentro de poco iras a vivir solo_. – veo que mis palabras causan un gran impacto, porque estas algo pálido y me miras impresionado con lágrimas aun cayendo de tus ojos. Cierro los ojos, volteo hacia la ventana a la vez que aspiro un poco de aire – _Delante tienes tres folios con departamentos, escoge el que gustes. Tienes hasta las seis de la tarde. Tómalo como… un regalo de cumpleaños_. – lo último no pude evitar decirlo con un tono irónico.

_T…Tú, tú ya lo tenías planeado todo desde un principio, ¿No es verdad? Querías sacarme de tu vida y ya encontraste el pretexto. Perdón… perdóname Itachi no me dejes…_ – Seria mentir si dijera que tus palabras no me sorprendieron, pero me mantuve firme. Te escuche sollozar – _Yo iba a decírtelo ese mismo día pero no llegabas. Luego estaba muy asustado, te desconocía. ¡Mírame!_ – gritaste en medio de un sollozo, he hice un esfuerzo para no quebrarme al verte. Estabas encogido en el sofá, abrazando tus piernas y me mirabas suplicante. – _Me dolió como no tienes idea sentirme… traicionado_ – no pude evitar la sonrisa amarga que apareció en mis labios.

_Créeme Naruto, lo sé. Como también sé que si no te acercaste a mi después fue por la misma razón que no me dejaste hablar contigo antes._ – Me senté nuevamente frente a él y mirándolo fijamente continúe – _temías de mi… reacción_. – pude mantener mi rostro libre del dolor que me provocó verte bajar la cabeza en un vano intento de evadir la respuesta. – _Por eso tome esta decisión, Naruto. Te amo, lo sabes. Seguir los dos juntos solo provocará más daño_ – sollozas más fuerte, mientras niegas con tu cabeza – _y yo no quiero seguir provocándotelo._ – Esto me parece tan irreal.

_Si me amaras no me dejarías… no me abandones. Lo prometiste. Prometiste no dejarme solo. Por favor Itachi, no me alejes_. – me suplicas. No lo hagas más difícil, si sigues así tal vez no tenga la convicción de sacarte alejarme.

_Es un truco muy sucio el que estas usando, Naruto_. – le espeté molesto.

_No importa, no me importa._ – me reclamas entre lágrimas – _Si quieres dejarme porque piensas que te tengo miedo no es verdad. Solo necesitaba pensar… ya aclaramos todo. Y lo que dices de Gaara no es…_

En ese momento, me acerco a él, lo sostengo con mis manos sobre sus hombros –_ eso es asunto de ustedes. Yo simplemente quiero que…_

_Ese es el problema_ – me gritas. Te agitas, creo que te está dando otra crisis – _él no… yo… yo no…_

_Naruto_ – le llamo, pero no responde. Lo dejo en el sofá y me apresuro a llegar a la cocina. Saco su medicina y la vierto en un poco de agua. Se la doy de beber. Bien, parece que le hace efecto. –_ ¿Estas mejor?_

_Si… gracias. Itachi…_

_No…_

_Escúchame, por favor. Solo eso, y luego tú decides ¿Está bien?_

_Bien –_ me tomas de las manos y haces que me recueste sobre el sofá, contigo sobre mí. No tengo la fuerza para alejarte.

_Gaara… él_ – Me tensé. Quise levantarme, pero no me dejaste. –_ Por favor, solo… solo escucha ¿Si?_ – me suplica. Solo me quedó asentir. Más que por querer escucharlo, porque parecía que te romperías si no lo hacía – _Yo prácticamente era nuevo en la ciudad. Desde que tengo uso de razón, siempre he estado encerrado, ya sea en una casa o en el internado. Cuando me sacaste de ese lugar… fue como respirar. Me enseñaste tantas cosas, conocí tantos lugares sin el miedo a ser descubierto… me sentí libre. Podía estar contigo sin sentir miedo a que me descubrieran, a que me alejaran de ti. Cuando llegué a la escuela estaba feliz… iba a conocer personas… iba a tener amigos. Pero nada de eso pasó. ¿Sabes que hasta ahora Gaara es mi único amigo? Los chicos me molestan porque soy… así. Y como Gaara es popular las chicas me odian… dicen que le robo el aire. Desde hace tiempo que estabas muy ocupado en tu trabajo, yo sabía que me querías… pero ¿y si te habías aburrido de mí? Tal vez te habías dado cuenta que yo era como ellos decían._ – en ese momento lo abrasé y él se amoldó a mí mientras trataba de no ahogarse con sus lágrimas – _Gaara me dijo que le gustaba… ¿recuerdas el día que dije que llegaría tarde?_ – no esperó a que yo le respondiera – _solo dijiste está bien y cortaste…_

_Estaba en una junta, no podía…_

_Fuimos al cine_. – siguió como si no hubiese dicho nada –_ Dijo que siempre contaría con él y que todo se iba a solucionar que te diera tiempo… pero ya no estábamos juntos. Los fines de semana cancelabas nuestras citas._ – Empezaste a sollozar y negaste con la cabeza, como si quisieras olvidar aquello que te hacía daño. Yo… no sabía cómo sentirme. Sabía que estábamos algo distanciados, pero no sabía lo que te estaba provocando - _y de pronto empecé a sentirme solo. Pero cuando Gaara me besó... al principio me gustó, luego me asusté. Lo alejé y me fui. Solo pensaba en que me ibas a odiar cuando supieras, y me alejarías… y lo que paso esa noche... Yo te amo Itachi, pero esa noche te desconocía y yo también me desconocí porque… sentí cosas que nunca había sentido… que necesitaba hacer algo contigo pero de alguna manera sabía que no quería que pasara así… y aun no sé qué quería que pasara exactamente. Por eso te evitaba y también evitaba a Gaara porque estaba muy avergonzado y no sabía cómo volver a hablar con él… No había sucedido nada…_

_Hasta hoy._ – dije duramente. Me levanto suavemente y lo dejo recostado en el sofá. Me siento confundido, enojado, dolido… no se realmente. Siento tu mirada ansiosa fija sobre mi nuca mientras camino por la sala. Bebo de mi cerveza olvidada sobre la mesita y me siento frente a ti. – _Respóndeme solo una pregunta Naruto, ¿Sientes algo más por ese tal Gaara?_

_No, solo es mi mejor amigo_ – me contestó totalmente seguro, agregó angustiado –_ Ita-chan, yo solo quiero que me des la oportunidad de amarte_. – me dijo con un brillo en su mirada. – _Solo… solo déjame seguir a tu lado, por favor. Lamento profundamente lo que sucedió con Gaara. Pero es mi mejor amigo y todo me tomó por sorpresa, no quería perderlo. Estaba asustado, además estaba muy confundido con tu actitud, yo solo he estado contigo y saber que era querido por alguien más… no se… yo… me perturbo, pero yo nunca lo he visto de otra manera. Créeme… por favor._

Me levanto para acercarme a él y tomarlo entre mis brazos. Estoy en una disyuntiva… porque ya no sé qué hacer. Siento que solo nos haría daño alejarnos, pero sus acciones son consecuencias de las mías y no puedo evitar sentirme culpable. ¿Y si esto vuelve a pasar? ¿Si no me tiene la suficiente confianza para hablar conmigo de asuntos como este? ¿Si soy yo quien le falla nuevamente?... tantas alternativas y solo una acción correcta. Pero aunque no sé si esta es la opción correcta, sé que esta es la primera de muchos malos entendidos y estoy dispuesto a asumir el riesgo…

_Tú eres lo único que me importa. Te quiero Itachi… créeme por favor, créeme…Itachi… por favor… ¿me crees?_

**… Porque prometí no dejarte**

_Si Naru, lo hago…_

**… Porque le diste color a mis memorias**

_¿Me dejarás?_

**… Porque eres el motor de mi vida**

_… No Naru, ¿Y tú lo harás?._

**… Porque ambos sostenemos el alma del otro**

_Nunca, ambos cumpliremos nuestra promesa._

**… Porque te amo**


End file.
